Random Ninja
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: It's time for the chunin exams, and some ninja from a new village come.What will happen when one is as bad, no worse, than Naruto was as a kid?And why are they really there?Will they find him or not? Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Hetalia. For those of you who don't know,**

**Roderich Edelstein, Austria**

**Yao Wang, China**

**Ludwig Weillschmidt, Germany**

**Feliciano Vargas, North Italy**

**Kiku Honda, Japan**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. Chunin exams. Naruto hated them, in a way. He was always afraid someone would try to make trouble, not that it bothered him as much as it would have a few years ago. With the Akatsuki disbanded things weren't as bad, but Naruto was still worried. Who knows if there was any members left.<p>

"Lord Hokage?" Naruto looked up at his friend.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked.

"The ninja from the other villages are here." She said, stepping into the room. "Thinking about the Akatsuki again?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto looked down at his desk. There wasn't a day that went by, that he didn't think about them. "Are the ninja from the new village here as well?" He asked, hoping Sakura wouldn't say anyting else about it. The Akatsuki wasn't something he liked talking about.

"Yes, I believe they are. Would you like me to get them?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'll meet them at the opening cerimony, along with all the others." Naruto said, standing up to put on his coat. It was similar to the one his father wore, except his was orange with black flames. He also put on the Hokage hat, and prepared to meet all the teams from all the villages. One team from the newly found village was coming as well. Naruto heard they were all really strange. The name of the village was Hetalia, which Naruto thought was strange since it ment 'useless Italy'. Who named a village that? "Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I think he's already getting the people lined up. The opening cerimony is about to start. I will meet you there. I will go help Chouji and Ino set up the exam room. Things are going to be harder for these genin, than they were for us." Sakura left in a puff of smoke. He would see her again when they were standing in front of the ninja genin, and their leaders. Sakura was the top medical ninja in the village since Lady Tsunada left. She was also the only one who could smack Naruto around, and get away with it, except Hinata, his wife, though she never did, and maybe his daughter, but Naruto would do anything for that girl. He was wrapped around her finger, and had been since the day she was born.

Ino and Chouji had gotten married a few years before, and they had two kids, twin about ten years of age, five years older than Naruto's daughter. Shikamaru and Temari had gotten married as well. Temari had moved to the leaf village, and they had a son about the same age as Naruto's daughter. Lee and TenTen were dating, planing on getting married in the summer. Neji had married some girl in the village, and he too had two childeren, a ten year old, and a eight year old. Shino and Kiba were together, which everyone was okay with. They had adopted a little girl the year before. The little girl was two, and everyone one was surprised by how good a 'mother' Kiba was. Sakura, to everyone's surprise, married Kakashi, and was planing on having a kid in the near future. Kakashi was still doing ninja work, but spent most of him time inside the village. He had rejoined the ANBU squad part time, and did some work with when they needed it. He was the one doing the exams this year. Iruka was still teaching at the academy. He was a jounin now, but only because Naruto said he could still stay at the academy, and didn't have to go on missions outside the village. Naruto had convinced him that being a at the academy teacher would be his permanent mission since teaching the future generation the skills to defend the village was so important. Might Guy still spouted stuff about youth, and still went on regular missions. Sasuke was brought back to the village, but died on a S-rank mission a few years afterward (sorry Sasuke fans). Shizuna was still running around, doing everything she could to bug the crap out of Naruto, not that he really minded, she was just doing her job after all. Sai had taken over control of the ANBU squad after Danzo was taken down.

Naruto looked into the mirror, and then looked at the clock. Smirking to reved himself up, and left in a puff of smoke, and got to the stage at the same time Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, and Kakashi did, causing the puff of smoke to become bigger. "Hello everyone." Naruto started. The others stood as still as stone. "Welcome to Konoha. I am Naruto Uzumaki, sixth Hokage. I am proud to be holding the chunin exams here. I hope your stay in our village will most comfortable." Naruto had a very large scroll straped to his back, something he never went without. No one knew what was on the scroll, just that he never seen without it. The scroll was blue.

It never stopped amazing the ninja in the village, how Naruto could act like a complete idiot one moment, and then a completely different person the next. He was good at his job, and the villagers loved him. He regularly trained with the trainees, and students, and still went to the ramen shop he went to as a kid. He was a great Hokage, and everyone loved him.

After the speach ended, Naruto dismissed the ninja, and told them to be back first thing in the morning. All the ninja from the other villages left, except the ninja from Hetalia. Sakura had asked them to stay behind so their leader could meet Naruto. Naruto jumped off the stage, and went to their leader. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage." He said.

"Hello Lord Hokage. I am Roderich Edelstein, leader of the Hetalia village." The man had brown hair, a curl sticking up on top, and square rimmed glasses. He was wearing black pants, a long blue coat over a white button up shirt, a white ascot, and boots. "And these are the genin in my village ready for the chunin exams, and their leaders." The group stood behind Roderich. "Be polite, introduce yourselves."

The group stepped up. "I'm Yao Wang, leader of the team." The man has brown hair, in a short pony tail over his shoulder. He was wearing a long red shirt, that Naruto reconised as being Chinese style, with the sleeves covering his hands, tight black pants (That's for you fangirls;), and flat black slip on shoes. He had a black and white bear in a basket on his back.

Three teens stood behind him. "I'm Ludwig Weillschmidt." The tallest one said. He had blonde hair, not as yellow as Narutos', slicked back from his face, and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, baggy green pants, and combat boots.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you." This teen was shorter than Ludwig, and had redish brown hair, and brown eyes, when you could see them. His eyes appeared to be closed. He had a long curl sticking out the top of his head, and it seemed to have a life of it's own. He was wearing a black button up shirt, blue tie, blue pants, and boots.

"I'm Kiku Honda." This teen was shorter than the rest of his team, and seemed very polite, bowing slightly as he said his name. He had on a blue man's kimono, with black hakama, and sandels, Naruto wondered how he did anything in them. His hair was black and brown eyes. He showed no emotion, which reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you all." Naruto said. "Please enjoy your stay in Konoha."

"Thank you." They all said at once.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, hope you like. And for those who are fans of my other stories, I will finish it when I can get inspired. Please be patient with me. Don't hate me. Read and Review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who don't know:**

**Alfred F. Jones, America**

**Aurther Kirkland, England/Britan**

**Ivan Braginski, Russia**

**Francis Bonnefoy, France**

**Matthew Williams, Canada**

The chunin exam's written part went by pretty quickly. Ludwig and Kiku both mostly copied off Feliciano who was a lot smarter than most thought me was. They had past to the next level, and now they were waiting for it to begin.

They were walking through the village. They were told to blend in and pretend to be trainees. Yao was talking to Roderich wer setting up a plan or the real reason they were there. They were really there to find the personification of Konoha, who had not shown up for the last meeting. Alfred, Aurther, Ivan, and Francis had not come, because they knew it would be best to have as few nations there as possible. They were waiting for a call if they were needed. They all thanked whatever Gods there were that they were able to change the size of their bodies to look like teens.

Feliciano was bouncing everywhere, as usual, Kiku was stoic, as usual, and Ludwig looked as if he were fighting off a headache, as usual. Feliciano perked up when he saw a small ramen shop. He liked ramen because it was pasta. Kiku had given him some when he was visiting and hasd wanted some pasta, now he loved the stuff. "Can we get ramen Ludwig?" He asked his younger, but bigger, friend.

"Of course Feli." Ludwig said, giving in to the smaller nation without any fight.

Feliciano bounced into the shop with Ludwig, andKiku right behind him. Feliciano ordered ramen for all of them, knowing they wouldn't mind. The owner gave them the three bowls, and they thanked him. Just as they started eating, a certain person dicided he wanted some ramen as well. Naruto said hey o the owner of the shop, who set to work on a bowl even without having to e asked, then noticed the Hetalia genin, without their leader. "Hello." He said. "Having a nice time in the village. I heard you passed the written part of the exams. The first time I took it, I passed, but only because I didn't give up. I didn't even answer any of the questions on the paper." Naruto said as the owner of the ramne shop gave him a bowl. "Thanks." he said. The owner nodded.

"Yes, we are enjoying our stay. Ang yes we did pass. Feliciano is very smart when he want to be." Ludwig said. Naruto noticed his strong accent, was it German?

"Ve~ It was so much fun. I love to solve problems like that. Did you know they want you to cheat, but it was easy though. I didn't need to cheat." Feliciano said.

"I did know. They want to find out how easy it is for you to do it without getting caught. My former teammate, Sakura, the pink haired girl at the opening cerimony, was very smart too, and didn't need to cheat either. My wife offered to give me her answers to the test, though I didn't excetp though. Did you two need to cheat?" Naruto asked Ludwig, and Kiku.

"Yes, as much as I don't want to say so. I am not as smart as Feli is, at least not with test questions." Ludwig said. Kiku just nodded.

"Where are you really from, if you don't mind me asking." Naruto said.

"I am from Hetalia. My family has German dicent though. I have the accent, just like Feli has an Italian accent, because he has Italian decent." Germany said. He wasn't saying it to keep it from Naruto, he was saying it to keep it from the ramen shop owner.

"Are you ready for the nest part of the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am." Ludwig said.

"Me too." Kiku said.

"Ve~ I suppose so." Feliciano said. He was not looking forwar to the next part of the exams though. He hated fights. He was a lover, not a fighter. With any luck, they wouldn't need to fight in the first place. Hopefully they would find Konoha quickly.

"What wrong Feliciano? Having second thoughts about the exams?" Naruto asked.

"Feli doesn't like to fight all that much. He would rather out smart the enemy, and keep going on with the mission. Feli is more of a messenger, and prefers not to fight, which is the job a a messenger in our village, stay alive to deliver the message, and the response. He was put with us to do the exams. He is usally with a different team. We have been paired up before when we have to be, but usually Feliciano only works with one person. He has a seperate leader most of the time. He would rather flee the enemy, than get into a fight with them." Ludwig said.

"I didn't know there was a job like that." Naruto said.

"I really don't like to fight. I like to stay a live." Feliciano said. "Hey Ludwig, when are we going to find Inu?" He asked his friend, using Konoha's human name for the owner of the ramen shop.

"Who's Inu?" Naruto asked. He knew someone by that name, but it couldn't be the same person.

"A friend of ours." Kiku said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

Yao and Roderich came into the shop. "Lord Hokage, we would like to have a word with you, alone." Roderich said.

"Okay." Naruto said, paying for his meal. They all vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing inside Naruto's office, minus the three teens. "Where is your team?" Naruto asked. "I thought they were following us."

"They will be here in a momant, along with a few others." Roderich said. Just then the three teen appeared inside the office, but they no longer looked like teen. They looked like adults. There were a few others with them. "I would like you to meet a few people Lard Hokage." Roderich added.

"I am Alfred F. Jones, AKA America." A blonde man said. He had a cowlick, and square rimmed glasses. He was wearing jeans, a white button up shirt, tennis shoes, and a bomber jacket.

"I am Aurther Kirkland, AKA England." A formal sounded bonde man said. He had on a pair of slacks, a black button up shirt, drown vest, and striped tie. He was also wearing fancy shoes.

"I am Ivan Braginski, AKA Russia." A really tall greyish haired man said. He was wearing a really long tan coat, and a tanish colored scarf.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, AKA France." A strange blonde man said. His hair was about shoulder length hair, and was wearing a purple shirt, and cloack, redish colored pants, and boots. H ewas holding a rose, and had stubble on his face.

"I am Matthew Williams, AKA Canada." A quiet man, Naruto hadn't even noticed before, said. He also had blonde hair, a little shorter then Francis', a curly strand of hair hanging in his face. He was wearing square rimmed glasses, a red hoodie witha hockey logo, jeans and tennis shoes. He looked a lot like Alfred.

"You know the rest of us only half way. I am Austria. This is Germany, China, Japan, and Italy." Austria said.

"I don't understand." Naruto said. "Why are you here? I know you didn't really come for the chunin exams if you are who you say you are."

"We are here looking for Konoha. He did not show up for our last meeting, and we were worried about him." England said.

"Then why go through all the trouble of entering into the exams and telling the the stories about you decents?" Naruto asked Germany, Japan, and Italy.

"He needed to answer you, but we couldn't ket the owner of the ramen shop know. You should know that." Germany said, his voice deeper that before.

"Okay. What can I do to help. I too have not seen Konoha for soem time, but I only thought he went to that meeting he was talking about. No one told me he left, but I only thought he went a way so as to not be seen." Naruto said.

"We have to keep up wih the serade, and look for him. We don't want to frighten the people in you village." America said, not acting like he normally would. This was a serious matter, and he knew it.

"I will have to let Hinata know. You all will stay at my house." Naruto said, pointing to America, England, Russia, Canada, and France.

"Okay." They agreed. They all knew that Hinata was Naruto's wife, because Konaho loved to talk about them, he loved to talk period. The leader's wife always knew as much as the leaders.

"We will all start searching tomorrow." England said. Everyone agreed. Germany, Japan, and Italy's bodies all changed back to that of t teens. Naruto didn't find it strange at all. He had seen Konoha do it before without using a jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they started searching for Konoha. They asked around, showing his oicture to a few people. Some had seen him, and some had not. The ones who had all said the same thing, that he was heading toward the gate, mumbling about a meeting and scary Russian. People found it strange when Russia smiled at this. He knew Konoha was scared of him, no matter how the nation acted. Konoha was a tall, thin man who loved to talk. He had dark brown hair he normally kept in a ponytail that went down his back. His headband was almost as old as the village itself, for it was given to him by his fathers, the creators of Konoha. He had black colored eyes, and two birthmarks that reminded Naruto of flames on his back, and behind his left ear. He was good at staying hidden, and if he didn't want you to know he was there, you wouldn't know. If he so chose to, he could be as invisible as Canada. Konoha wore black pants, a black shirt, black shoes, and a red hair tie. He went nowhere without the hair tie. He had said it was given to him by his sister, and that it brought him luck.

At fist, everyone saw him, but as they got closer to the entrance, no one saw him. They came to the conclusion that it was around this area that he vanished. It was getting pretty late in the day, and everyone was getting hungary, so they took a break. About thirty minutes later they met back up in the area where they think Konoha disappeared.

"Okay, I think we should split up,a nd look for any clues as to where he might have gone." Naruto said. "America, you, England, and France can go that way." He said, pointing to the left. "Canada, you, Russia, and Austria can go that way." Naruto pointed to the right. "China and Japan can go that way." He pointed in front of them. "And me, Germany, and Italy can go this way." He said, pointing behind them. "Is this okay with everyone?" He asked, just to make sure. Everyone agreed it was okay. "Alright, let's go. We'll meet back at my office in four hours. I'll mark this spot, so we can search later if we need to. If you find anything, we'll look afterward." Naruto finished, and everyone set off. Germany, Italy, and Japan were still in teen bodies.

"Ve~ Germany, I'm tired." Italy said.

"I know Italy. You're always tired." Germany said.

"Germany is cute as a teen. I bet you were a cute kid too." Italy said. Germany rold his eyes, but blushed slightly.

Naruto ignored them. Konoha had told him about these two, as well as the others. Konoha had told him the Italy was worse than when he was a kid, and that was saying something. He had also told him that Germany was a bastard who loved to yell, Japan was quiet, but you shouldn't get him mad, China was strange, Russia was scarey, Austria was a piano loving cheep bastard, America was an idiot witha hero complex, England was too preppy for his own good, France was a pervert who was in love with England, and England loved him back, even if they did fight a lot, and Canada was a very quiet man that no one noticed more than hlaf the time.

Italy didn't whine anymore. He had gotten his point across, and he was all for finding Konoha. He knew that if someone bad had gotten a hold of him, then bad things could happen. If people found out about them, then the world would most likely be in danger. No one knew just how much the personifications of the nations had to do with how the world was. If they got a hold of just one, then it would be pretty easy to get another, or just use that one to rule the world.

Four hours later, everyone was in Naruto's office. They had found to sign of the nation, and was getting even more worried for his safety. "Tomorrow's whe the next part of the exams is. Are you three going to fight?" Naruto asked. Germany, Italy, and Japan had changed back into their adult forms the moment they got to the office.

"I supose we have to. If we don't, people will think we dropped out." Germany said.

"Alright. Youmight want to get some sleep. this part of the exams is tuff. I done it once,a nd my old team did it more than that." Naruto said. "You can stay at my place so you don't have to go back to being teen until the morning. We will continue to look for Konoha while you are fighting."

Everyone left the office, and went sleep at Naruto's house. Hinata was all too happy to have guests, even if it was just for a little while. Nala, Naruto's daughter, had taken a liking to Italy, and loved to try and pull his curl. Luckly, Italy was good at keeping his curl away from people. Everytime Nala got close to the curl, Italy would move it, causing th girl to laugh. This went on for about an hour, until Hinata took the girl, and put her to bed. That was when everyone dicided it would be best to sleep now. They had a long day of fighting, and searching ahead of them.

**It's sort, I know, but it has a small cliffhanger. What happened to Konoha? Where is he? Will Italy be himself at the fight, or will he surprise everyone? You must read to find out. All will be answered soon. ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the three nations were standing outside the fenced in area with the rest of the genins waiting for the next part of the chunin exams to begin. None of them wanted to be there, but knew they had to be. It would not look good for their cover if they were to drop out, but still stay in the village for no reason. A few people talked to them, but mostly they were ignored. People seemed afraid of them, or more like they seemed afraid of Germany. But who could blame them? Even in his teenage body, he was big, and bulky, in a good way. He had always been muscular, having spent most of his time training and becoming stronger. Japan also seemed like the type people might stay away from. He was stoic, and had an aura of depression, not that he was depressed or anything. They also might have been afraid of Italy jumping around like an idiot.

Earlier that day, Suna, had arrived to help search for Konoha. She was deeply worried for her brother. As the gates were opened to the genin, they all went in to fight each other, and find the two scrolls. All the nations would do is defend themselves, and if they found the scrolls, they would trade them for info to some of the ones who were in the village during the time Konoha went missing. Germany noticed Italy went into a whole other mode. He was serious, and Germany knew he was going to fight these people if he had to. He was in a closed space with people who could, and would, kill him if they so chose to, and running away was not an option.

Germany led the way to look for the scrolls. They would have an easy time surviving these five days in the woods. Italy and Japan were alert, searching for any ninja who would attack them. Italy wasn't one for fighting, but if he had to, he could. It wasn't long before they were attacked. Germany loved to fight, and Japan and Italy only did it because they had to.

Japan had gotten his long sword, and was using it, doing his best to not kill them. Italy and Germany were using hand to hand combat, and kunai. Germany was amazed at how good Italy was with the kunai. They all used jutsu when they needed to, and only when they needed to.

Italy was fighting a tall male teen, and was holding his own pretty well. As the man threw punches, kicks, and kunia his way, Italy deflected them easily, happy he had at least listened to Germany when he was talking about fighting. Italy and the teen went into a kunai fight. You could hear the sound og metal on metal, and see the sparks.

It didn't take long for them to defeat the three ninja long enough for them to get away. They didn't want to hurt the humans. It wasn't long before Italy found one of the scrolls. "Ve~ What do you want to do with it Germany?" Italy asked, handing it to the larger man.

"If we can find the other, we'll trade it for info on Konoha." Germany said.

"Okay." Italy said. He was still serious, and no matter how much Germany usually wished for him to eb that way most of the time, it was still wierd to see him that way.

"What should we do now Mr. Germany? It is getting dark. Do you think they found Konoha yet?" Japan asked.

"I don't know. I hope they find him soon. I don't want to be here long. We should use our human names encase someone is around and listening." Germany said.

"Alright Ludwig." Italy said.

"We should get ready to sleep. It is getting dark." Germany said.

Everyone got ready to get some rest, not that they really needed it. Germany said he would be the first to take watch, and then Italy would go. As Italy slept, he had a dream about Konoha. About the first time he had met him. He remebered the man telling him something about the red hair tie. Yes it was given to him by his sister, or at least someone he thought of as a sister. It wasn't for luck though. As the words Konoha had spoken to Italy came to the Italian's mind, Italy's eyes shot open, and rushed over to Germany. "I think I know what happened to Inu." He whispered, using him human name encase someone was listening.

Germany was shocked. "What?" He asked.

"I remeber seeing a red ribbon on the ground, but thought nothing of it. A lot of people have them, but what if it was Inu's?" Italy said.

"That means is that he was possibly in a fight with someone, and was carried off somewhere." Germany said. Konoha had not told him about the hair tie.

"That's not the only thing it could mean. If Inu got into a fight with someone, all he would have to do is activate his Sharingon. Inu didn't wear the hair tie for luck as he tells everyone. He wears it for a more important reason. A similar reason as why I don't let people touch my curl. We have to go there and see if it's his. He could be in big trouble if it is. The whole village is in trouble if it is, and we don't find him." Italy said.

Japan woke up. "What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"He has a curse. I don't know how he got it, or even when, but it has to with his hair tie. I don't know if I should tell you, so I won't unless it really is his. Please Ludwig. Can we go see. I fear for Inu's safety." Italy pleaded. Germany knew he wasn't saying this just so they could leave, so he nodded his head, and they all vanished in a puff of smoke, appearing outside the fenced in area, and in the area Italy remebered seeing the ribbon. Italy looked around, and it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for. "It is his. We have to tell Naruto." Italy started running toward Naruto's office, and ran straight in. "We have a problem Lord Hokage." He said.

Naruto was shocked to see the three nations in his office, and so were the other nation in the office as well. "What is it, and why aren't you in the exam area?" He asked.

"I know why Konoha is missing. This is his hair tie." Italy said, showing everyone the ribbon.

"So what if it is?" Suna said.

"He hasn't told you? If Konoha losses his hair tie for longer than a few minutes, something bad happens. We have to find him or the whole village is in danger. He could die." Everyone was shocked by this.

"What's wrong with him? What is so bad that it could kill him?" Austria asked.

"When Konoha's hair tie is not with him in any way, shape, or form, he fill fall into a deep sleep within a few minutes, and will not wake up until he has his hari tie back. I don't know how he got the curse, but he was telling me about it a few years back. We have to find him." Italy said.

"That is bad. We do need to find him." Naruto said, standing form his desk.

They all started looking for Konoha at double the speed of normal. The bad thing was, the other nations could sense him like they used to. That was a bad sign. They spent most of the night, starting on the edges of the village, and moving in. As they neared the spot where Italy found the ribbon, they became for frantic. If they couldn't find him, then some bacd had already happened to him. They stopped wehn they saw each other.

Taking a deep breathe, Italy went on instincted, and left the others to follow his strange feeling. It was almost like the hair tie in his hand was showing him where he was. He was walking, and he could tell Germany was close behind him. As Italy turned a corner, he saw something burried under some leaves. he rused over, and brushed to leaves away. "I found him." He yelled. He heard the other running over. Italy tied the ribbon to Konoha's hair. Konoha stirred, and opened his eyes a little just as the others showed up.

"Italy?" Konoha asked.

"Ve~ Konoha. Are you okay?" Italy asked.

"Yeah bud, I'm okay." Konoha said, sitting up. He was stiff though.

"Konoha!" Suna yelled, rushing over to hug her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay." She said.

"Suna? What are you doing here?" Konoha asked. "And why do you three look like teens?" He asked, looking at Germany, Italy, and Japan.

The three nations changed back into their normal bodies. "We were trying to blend in with the other teens at the chunin exams." Germany said.

"Chunin exams? Thise aren't for a few days." Konoha said.

"You've been missing for a few days. You never showed up to the meeting last week. We got worried about you, so we came to look for you." America said.

"Really? My hair tie must have fallen out of him hair. I'm sorry to worry you." Konoha said, then passed out from lack of liquids, and food.

Germany picked him up, and they all went to the medical unit. Sakura was in duty, so she ws the one who took Konoha from Germany. She said nothing about him looking like the teen from the Hetalai village, but she knew he had to be the same person. "Please take good care of him Sakura." Naruto said, leaving with the others.

"That means it's time for us to leave. Please tell Konoha to take it easy, and that the next meeting is in a few months. We'll send a bird with the info later." England said. "And before you say anything, no you can not stay here until he wakes up Russia. You'll scare him to death. He needs to rest. Please let Sakura know what has happened to Konoha."

The nations lef th village, leaving no trace of them really being there. There was also no trace of any Hetalia village, but they could stop people from talking about it, but they were okay with that. They most likely wouldn't ever see themagain anyway.


End file.
